


Windup set of teeth

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2k19 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Presents, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hajime takes no shit, Happy birthday Rantaro!!!!!, Rantaro Amami Week, Slightly Awkward Conversations, Star Trek reference, Surprises, birthday celebration, birthday fic, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “You’re kind of a hard guy to shop for, you know?” Kiibo glances at him.“I’m sorry?” Rantaro tries, chuckling regardless. “If I had known you were trying to I could’ve helped.”“That,” the robot glares at him. “Would’ve defeated the purpose of my getting you a birthday present.” And Rantaro can’t even argue with it because it’s true.---Hope's Peak celebrates Rantaro's birthday.---Amami week day seven: Birthday/Smile





	Windup set of teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
Day one (Sept 27): Autumn/Wealth  
Day two (Sept 28): Sail/Bracelet  
Day three (Sept 29): Paint/Breeze  
Day four (Sept 30): Risk/Sunset  
Day five (Oct 01): Travel/Blame  
Day six (Oct 02): Vehicle/Found  
Day seven (Oct 03): Birthday/Smile
> 
> bros!!! we're here!!!

On the rare occasion that Rantaro’s actually in Japan, staying at Hope’s Peak with everyone else, he likes to get up pretty early. He’s never been a fan of sleeping in. That’s not to say that he doesn’t have any appreciation for lazy days, or relaxing for a bit- he has plenty, it’s just that on days when he knows he’s going to be busy, he prefers to be up early. He’s the type of person to take a shower in the morning, not the evening, and in order to do so he has to get up pretty early because he doesn’t shower as much as he’d like (since he travels all the time) and he likes taking really long showers when he gets the opportunity.

A lot of his other friends shower in the evening, but showering in the morning has its perks. For one thing, being under the hot water always gets his blood pumping. It wakes him up. It also washes all the sweat off his body from sleeping (because even when he’s hot, he can’t sleep without a blanket) and makes him feel clean. He washes his hair every other day because he doesn’t like to strip all the oils from it, being a person who knows how to take good care of his hair, but he’ll at least rinse off under the water every morning. It’s a nice little routine where there isn’t very much in the rest of his life. Rantaro likes things to be a little chaotic, but as a result of that the little bits of normalcy that he can get here and there feel like a luxury.

He doesn’t usually head straight to the dining hall, though. Now that Kokichi broke the locks, and the faculty at Hope’s Peak can’t really be bothered to fix them, anybody can go into the dining hall at any time. Which means that Kirumi is heading in there a lot earlier than everyone else. He likes her company, finds her to be an easy person to talk to, but he’d rather not get in her way. There’s a lot for her to do and she doesn’t have any help until Teruteru, one of the third years, gets up and comes in to help with breakfast.

Instead, Rantaro likes to go out into the courtyard. It’s late enough that the sun has already risen, but the air is still crisp and cold with the remaining chill from the night. He likes the slight breeze, the smell of dew, the way that the grass and the bench outside are both wet enough to stain his pants. (The actual pants staining part, though, he’s not a fan of, and will usually bring out a blanket or something to dry the bench before he sits down.) Rantaro is used to chaos, and actually doesn’t mind it, but he looks for quiet moments where he can get them. His morning time, in the courtyard, is one of those things.

Usually he’s the only person outside at this time of day, but as he closes the door behind himself and steps out, Rantaro spots Kiibo sitting on the bench next to the spot that he usually takes. A smile falls into place on his lips- a real smile, actually- because he enjoys the robot’s company, and he walks over, calling out a quick hello before he reaches Kiibo’s side so he doesn’t startle the guy.

“Good morning, Amami!” Kiibo greets, as enthusiastic as ever. “I thought I’d see you out here!”

“Yeah?” Rantaro chuckles. “Got my morning schedule committed to memory, Kiibo?” It’s a joke, of course, but Kiibo gives him a wary look, so he waves his hands in front of himself to show he’s kidding. “I’m just teasing, I’m pretty sure everyone knows I sit out here in the morning.” There aren’t any secrets in this school- at least, not when it comes to habits. So far Shuichi and Kaede are the only two in their class who know about Rantaro’s sisters. But right now he feels serene enough that he thinks even if more people knew, he wouldn’t mind that much. (He feels that way at times, and the feeling will probably pass, but it certainly isn’t unpleasant.)

“You’re right, it’s pretty common knowledge.” Kiibo nods sagely, which is silly considering the topic of conversation, but Rantaro just smiles and sits next to him, silently appreciative of the fact that the robot didn’t take his spot. It doesn’t make  _ too  _ much of a difference, he supposes, it’s just that he usually sits on the right side of the bench and so sitting on the left would probably give him a different feeling. Again, Rantaro likes new things, but right now he’s aching for the familiarity. He only got back from Mexico yesterday, after finding no results, and he’s pretty tired. “So! Uhm,” the robot pauses. “How are you this morning?”

He didn’t notice it at first, but… Rantaro’s pretty sure that Kiibo is nervous about something or other. Based on the way he’s fidgeting with his hands. Plus, the way he’s sitting suggests that he’s hiding something, and he’s even wearing a coat, which isn’t too uncommon, but it’s honestly not cold enough to warrant the deviancy from his normal behaviour. Rantaro wonders if he should call attention to it, but decides against it after a moment, because Kiibo is the type of person who will verbalise it if he’s upset about something. No reason to make a big deal out of it unless it is a big deal. “Alright.” Rantaro replies honestly. “A bit tired, but I’d account that to the hour.” He adds, shrugging.

“It’s okay to be tired for other reasons,” Kiibo remarks, his presumed apprehension seeming to disappear for a moment. Rantaro feels himself smile, a bit grateful that the robot is being shrewd without calling him out. He could probably tell, the day before when Rantaro returned, that the adventurer was a bit downtrodden, but couldn’t figure out what it was about. Go figure; Rantaro hasn’t told him anything about his situation. Not even that there are sisters involved. “But I’m glad to hear you’re doing alright!”

“How are you, then?” Rantaro asks, shifting himself on the bench. He realises belatedly that he forgot to wipe off the bench before sitting, and as a result the seat of his pants is now wet, but… he’ll live with it. It would be pretty weird if he stood up and dried it off now. “It’s a nice day. Autumn is the best season, in my opinion.”

“I’m doing great, actually!” The robot grins, triumphant, and Rantaro finds himself smiling again at Kiibo’s enthusiasm. “But I’d actually rather talk about you, if that’s alright.”

Uh oh. Is this going to be one of those things? Rantaro’s smile turns a bit thinner, though he tries to disguise it. “Is that so?” He asks, attempting to mask the note of distaste in his tone. “What about, specifically?”

“Well…” Kiibo looks down, and then back up again. “It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Rantaro blinks, raising his eyebrows. That’s true, but he didn’t tell anybody about it- honestly, since Kei got lost in Australia, he hasn’t talked about his birthday or even thought about it much at all. He hasn’t really wanted to celebrate it with his sisters gone. While he supposes it makes sense that Kiibo would ask about it, he’s not sure exactly how the robot… figured it out. “How did you know that?” He asks, unable to hide his surprise.

“Akamatsu told me!” Kiibo replies, and Rantaro opens his mouth to ask how Kaede knew. “Well, more specifically, Akamatsu was wondering, and you never told anybody so she didn’t want to ask, so she went to Headmaster Kirigiri and he was more than willing to cooperate.”

“Why, exactly…?”

“Why did the headmaster share the information? I’m not sure, Akamatsu said something about-”

“No, no, that sounds a lot like something Kirigiri would do.” Rantaro chuckles despite himself. Jin is a good man, just, a little silly at times for someone with such a massive intellect. “I’m more wondering why she went to all the trouble.”

“If she had asked you, would you have told her?” Kiibo asks, tilting his head to the side. Rantaro considers the question. He would’ve had no reason to  _ hide  _ the information, exactly, but… he’s not sure if he would’ve. It’s not that he minds the birthday celebrations, or anything- he thinks it’s sweet that people would go out of their way to celebrate him- but… again, the only thing he really wants right now is to see his sisters again. And that’s a little bit difficult considering that he hasn’t found any of them.

“Maybe.” Rantaro eventually answers.

“If the answer isn’t an immediate yes,” and at that Kiibo grins. “Then there’s your reason.” He reaches into his pocket and shuffles around. “Anyway, I got you a present- and I don’t want to hear any  _ you didn’t need to do that _ s because I did this because I wanted to.” The robot adds, before Rantaro can say anything. “You’re kind of a hard guy to shop for, you know?” Kiibo glances at him.

“I’m sorry?” Rantaro tries, chuckling regardless. “If I had known you were trying to I could’ve helped.”

“That,” the robot glares at him. “Would’ve defeated the purpose of my getting you a birthday present.” And Rantaro can’t even argue with it because it’s true. “But I have a pretty basic understanding of the things you enjoy so I went out on a limb.” Kiibo pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds out a very meticulously wrapped present. It’s small, and vaguely box-like, so Rantaro isn’t sure what to think- maybe jewelery? But as he takes it, he feels it’s a bit heavier than a necklace or something, so he rules that out.

Carefully, because he’s still in awe over how nice Kiibo’s wrapping job is, he removes each piece of tape and folds them back in. Kiibo watches with poorly disguised anticipation as he pulls off the paper, revealing that there is in fact a white box inside. When he removes the top, he sees… “An mp3 player? How much did you spend on this?” Rantaro pulls it out, a bit concerned as he looks down at it. He hasn’t seen one of these in ages, but more importantly, there’s a pair of earbuds attached, which means Kiibo spent more than just the money on the music player.

“They’re pretty cheap on the internet, actually.” Kiibo smiles. “But that’s not the real present. I mean, alright, it  _ is,  _ but the real actual present is on the mp3 player. Turn it on.” So Rantaro does. He’s not entirely sure how to operate the thing, because it’s fairly old, but the button on the front is pretty self explanatory so he flips through the pages, still staring down at it. It seems Kiibo has made a playlist. “You travel so much that I figure you could use some music,” the robot explains. “So I had Iruma work on the battery to make it really good. I also have a charger for it, though, I just didn’t put it in the box because I felt it would’ve taken away from the sentimental value of the gift.”

There are over three hundred songs on the playlist- from all sorts of different cultures, in a lot of different languages and by a wide variety of different artists. Rantaro does a quick sweep of the thing but he finds that he doesn’t recognise any of them. It’s a bit… exciting, actually.

“You’ll listen to them all eventually,” Kiibo admits. “But I wanted to put in enough so that you’d never get bored listening to them on a flight or something. You could just shuffle the playlist and hear them all in a completely different order. I, uhm, had Momota help me with a lot of these, because I don’t speak many of these languages, but-”

“Kiibo,” Rantaro interrupts. “This is very thoughtful, thank you.” He means it, too, his throat is feeling a bit dry. “I know you told me not to say it but you really didn’t have to… you could’ve gotten me a windup set of teeth and I probably would’ve been happy about it.”

“Yes, well,” Kiibo makes a face. “Don’t hold your breath. I’ve got no idea what Ouma’s gift is going to be.” Rantaro finds himself laughing, but it’s a bit teary. “And I… sort of felt like I did. Do you remember that souvenir you brought back for me in May?”

“Uhm…” Rantaro thinks back. “The Star Trek DVD, right? Yeah, I remember. What of it?”

“That episode… I’ve watched it almost a hundred times, and I haven’t even watched Star Trek. I know that I am unquestionably a person, even if I’m not a human,” Kiibo pauses. “But it’s easy to feel insecure about it sometimes nonetheless. That episode was made in theory, of course, and it didn’t change anything for me, but the fact that you watched it and thought that I should see it… made me feel seen.” The robot smiles, putting a hand on his chest, and Rantaro smiles too, because he hadn’t realised the effect that it had had on his friend until now. “I wanted to thank you properly by giving you a good present.”

“Aw, Kiibo…” Rantaro wonders what to say. “Thank-”

“Hey!” Kokichi’s voice interrupts him, and suddenly the supreme leader is pressing against the back of the bench, a petulant frown on his face. “Kiiboy, that’s unfair, I called first dibs on giving Amami my present!” He crosses his arms.

“It’s not my fault I knew where to find him,” Kiibo says, looking off to the side innocently, but from the look on his face it’s clear that he’s proud of himself.

“You’re so mean!” Kokichi’s eyes well with tears. “You probably gave him some stupid mushy gift and now mine’s neeeever gonna compare because you’re a stupid dumb robot who does everything perfectly.”

“While that would  _ technically  _ be considered a compliment,” Kiibo pauses. “It’s still robophobia and I’m not going to accept it!”

“Oops.” Kokichi smiles deviously. “My bad. Anyway,” he throws his arms around Rantaro’s, and the adventurer notices a very poorly wrapped, vaguely blobbish item in his hand. “It’s my turn now, so either go away or be quiet! Amami, you’re old now.”

“I’m already older than you,” Rantaro points out.

“Rude!” Kokichi sniffs. “Now I don’t even wanna give you your gift.”

Rantaro chuckles. “I was just stating facts, Ouma.”

“You didn’t have to be a bully about it.” Regardless, Kokichi shoves the gift into his hand, and Rantaro takes his time opening it carefully, like he did with Kiibo’s, because he’s pretty sure Kokichi will throw a fit if he just rips it. “You’re taking too long! Tear it open or something!” Kokichi exclaims, and Rantaro sighs, standing corrected.

When he opens the gift, he sees that it was perhaps blobbish like that because it’s a plushie. An owl of some kind, though it appears to have a bear lower body…? It’s a bit frightening. “Thanks for the owl…?” Rantaro questions.

“Nishishi, I saw it and thought of you, because it’s also gross and deformed!” Should Rantaro be offended, or… “I’m kidding, jeez, look at the neck, stupid.” So he does, and he sees that there’s a zipper there. Carefully, he pulls the zipper to open what appears to be a secret pocket, and the owl head flops back with nothing holding it to the front of the body anymore.

“A bit disturbing, but alright,” Rantaro chuckles, and Kokichi grins at him. He peeks inside the hidden pocket, which Kokichi must have torn stuffing out of to achieve, and he slides a couple fingers inside. They hook around what feels like a cool metal chain, and when he pulls out his hand, he sees a necklace dangling from his fingers. There’s a smooth, round rainbow rock hanging at the end. In the bright morning light, it changes colour, and Rantaro stares at it for a long moment before realising it’s opal; his birthstone. “Ouma…”

“Yeah, I could’ve used tourmaline too, but y’know, opal is prettier or whatever.” Kokichi rolls his eyes. “You just have a lot of dumb jewelery so I thought I’d add to it. And you’d better wear it all the time or I’m gonna fill your room with toy cars. Don’t ask me how, I will. My organisation has ten thousand members, I’m sure with all ten thousand people I could-”

“Ouma, thank you.” Rantaro smiles. “This is very sweet.”

“And pretty gay,” Kiibo coughs, and Kokichi makes a disgusted face.

“Ew! Who would kiss this man? He’s like an older brother. Disgusting! Icky!”

“You should ask Shuichi.” Rantaro points out with a straight face, and Kokichi shudders, like he’s too disgusted to handle it.

“You’re so gross, I’m leaving, Kiiboy, you’re coming with me to hold back my hair while I vomit.” Kiibo, despite saying that he really doesn’t want to do that, goes with Kokichi anyway, calling out a happy birthday over his shoulder as he leaves.

Rantaro smiles to himself, shaking his head, before he stands up too and starts heading in the direction of the dining hall. Before he can go very far, though, he’s stopped by Korekiyo, who speaks with him for a moment and gives him a book about Southern Vietnam (as the north and the south are, according to the anthropologist, quite different) before wishing him a happy birthday. Rantaro slides the mp3 player into his pocket, wondering if he’s going to be able to carry everything if this keeps up.

It turns out he’s pretty much not, because next he sees Himiko and Tenko, who both give him a ring, which Himiko claims is enchanted and Tenko threatens him into wearing (which isn’t necessary because he’d wear it anyway), and then he runs into Angie, who gives him a very large hug and a painting she did of him, which is really sad and gently disturbing, and Gonta, who gives him another hug and a new pair of boots (practical but nice looking; boots go well with everything), then Ryoma gives him a bracelet, which he admits that he’d usually only do for a girl he likes but figured he’d make an exception for Rantaro, and Maki and Kaito give him a pair of gloves, which are very nice, and Kaito offers to fight him sometimes, which Rantaro of course accepts with enthusiasm (and then Maki drags Kaito away, grumbling something about boys).

Tsumugi stops him next, giving him a bundle of nail polishes, and calls him a normie, which is rude, before ambling away. Miu gives him something inappropriate, as if Rantaro didn’t see that coming, but then laughs at the poorly disguised disgust on his face and gives him a new blowdryer, saying that he should’ve seen his face. He’s flattered to be receiving something from her that’s not gross, so he forgives her for the dildo and heads on his way.

By the time he gets to the dining hall, his arms are full and he’s not sure how to even open the door.

“Need a hand?” Mukuro’s voice sounds from behind him, amused, and Rantaro almost drops everything he’s carrying, a grin spreading on his face.

“Yes, please,” he responds, and so the soldier takes half of his load, which is much better. She’s smiling at him, her eyebrows raised and her grey eyes sparkling, and he figures he should explain. “It’s, uhm, my birthday. I guess Akamatsu told my whole class.”

“Oh, I know it’s your birthday.” Mukuro nods. “She told  _ me  _ first. Speaking of which,” she punches his shoulder. “Asshole! Tell me when it’s your birthday, jeez! I can’t believe I had to hear about it from one of your classmates, who asked if we’re dating.”

“Akamatsu, noo…” Rantaro laughs slightly, pouting at his arm, which now hurts. “Sorry,” he adds, though he’s not really all that sorry. “I guess it slipped my mind?” And it’s a lie, but Mukuro shrugs, apparently content to let it slide. He appreciates it, because he doesn’t particularly want to start talking abut the intricate details of why he didn’t tell anyone. “You’re eating in the hall this morning, huh?” He asks, smiling slightly.

“Of course, that’s where the food is.” Mukuro says flatly. Rantaro raises an eyebrow at her. “Also, it’s your birthday.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Rantaro asks, frowning.

In response, Mukuro reaches out and opens the door to the dining hall with the hand she’s not currently using to carry a lot of his gifts. The entire room is decorated, with confetti and streamers and everything, and there’s a large cake in the middle of the table- table? Usually there are several tables… but it seems like all the tables in the room have been pushed together to form one giant table. And that is one giant cake. With his name on it. (Literally.)

“Haaappy birthday!” Ibuki Mioda does a running jump and tackles Rantaro in a hug. Grunting, Rantaro drops his presents, grateful that Mukuro took the nail polishes from him, and catches her. She doesn’t weigh a lot, but still… flying at him at once? He’s gonna almost fall over. He manages to stay on his feet, returning the embrace and laughing slightly, despite his shock. “You’re a senior citizen now! Which means you get a senior’s discount at all your concerts!”

“Seniors attend your concerts?” Hajime Hinata, another third year, frowns from where he’s standing near the table. He has a glass of orange juice and a party hat on his head.

“Only seniors with taste.” Ibuki proclaims, then she drops off of Rantaro and runs back over to where her girlfriend Peko is standing, crawling to hang off of the swordswoman’s back like a koala.

“Dude!” Mondo Oowada pounds Rantaro on the back, and Rantaro tries not to wince. “It’s your birthday!”

“I noticed?” Rantaro asks.

“Happy birthday, Amami!” Makoto Naegi, also known as Mukuro’s boyfriend and one of the most recognisable members of the 78th class, beams, throwing a handful of confetti. It all lands perfectly around the cake, rather than on top of it, which is probably his talent talking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was today, otherwise I would’ve gotten you a present.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Rantaro replies nervously, but he can’t help feeling a bit surprised anyway. This is the whole school, all the classes are here. Teruteru, the Ultimate Cook, is standing by the cake, almost defensively, like he’s ready to attack anyone who tries to mess with it. The guy winks when Rantaro makes eye contact with him though, and the adventurer rolls his eyes. “But… wow.” He adds, because he’s surprised everyone is actually in here. Even all the people he ran into on his way here are standing around- though he imagines that’s because they took the back door getting in.

“Well!” Miu grins. “Now that everyone is here, how about that orgy?”

“No.” Hajime says flatly.

“Eeee!” Miu cowers. “It’s like he’s t-posing on me with his voice…” she doesn’t actually seem that displeased, though.

“I’ll give you your gift later,” Mukuro elbows Rantaro, grinning. “Go talk to people, loser.” So he makes a face at her, but then he starts to walk over to the table.

“Amami,” Kirumi’s voice cuts in as he moves into the room, putting all his gifts down so he can be free of the load. He looks up, smiling, as the maid comes over. “I do have a gift for you, but I will give it to you later. I’ve been a bit busy… putting all of this together.”

“Oh, Toujo…” he trails off. “You really didn’t have to…”

“Yes, well.” She smiles, closing her eyes. “I am a maid, after all. But,” and she lowers her voice to what seems a bit like a conspiratorial whisper. “I would’ve done this even if I wasn’t a maid.” And Rantaro feels his heart crawing up into his throat, because… damn. “Besides,” Kirumi clears her throat, regaining her composure. “I had help this morning.”

“Hm?” Rantaro raises an eyebrow. “Who are you-”

“Surprise!” Kaede’s voice yells from behind him, and a pair of arms are thrown around his middle, and Rantaro lets out a shocked laugh, turning his head to see that the pianist is hugging him. There’s a wide smile on her face. “Are you surprised that we knew?” She asks, beaming, and Rantaro makes a face at her.

“Kiibo exposed you.” He flicks Kaede’s nose. “You brat, you could’ve just asked.”

“No, I couldn’t have.” She shakes her head, scrunching up her nose anyway, perhaps as a result of being flicked. “You’re emotionally constipated. I pretty much had to go behind your back.” Rantaro chuckles when she says that, because she’s probably right, but he still ruffles her hair anyway. “Stop! You’re ruining it.” Kaede pulls away, and he turns around fully to face her. “Anyway, happy birthday!” She pumps her fists. “Today is all about you! Chisa knows too, so we’re gonna be celebrating!”

“We can’t do this on every birthday,” Rantaro points out, thinking back to Shuichi’s birthday, when they paused all academics and just gushed about how much they all love the detective. (That was a good day, though.)

“Sure we can!” Kaede’s smile is all teeth and sunshine. “We just need to be extra efficient on real work days.” She nods her head. “Anyway, I have a super awesome present for you but it’s in my room so I’ll give it to you later. You should go find your boyfriend, he’s around here somewhere.”

Ah, yeah. His boyfriend. Rantaro looks up, wondering where Shuichi is anyway. But it doesn’t take him long to spot the detective, standing next to the  _ other  _ Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, and chattering nervously. He’s smiling though, that goofy admiring smile he always gets when he’s talking to Kyoko, and it makes Rantaro smile too. He’s so lovely, it’s really insane and unfair.

And then Shuichi looks up, and his grey eyes meet Rantaro’s, and he does a shy little wave, and- yeah, Rantaro makes his way over. He gets several claps on the shoulder and good birthday wishes, but he doesn’t stop really until he’s standing right in front of the detective.

Shuichi reaches up and pushes some of Rantaro’s hair behind his ear. “Hey.” He smiles.

“Hi,” Rantaro returns, cursing the fact that Shuichi’s smile still sets off an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. It didn’t used to be this way. Even when he was crushing on the detective, he wasn’t like this. Rantaro only became a pining mess  _ after  _ they started going out. Which is super unfair.

“Uhm,” Shuichi pauses. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Rantaro grins, and Shuichi looks off to the side, and then back at him again, a shy look on his face.

“I want to give you your present, but I’m going to wait until we’re alone.” He says quietly, and Rantaro thinks,  _ that’s four of my friends who want to do it one on one,  _ but it makes sense, honestly, considering who they are. They just want it to be special, that’s all. To be honest, it feels good having someone put in that level of thought for him. So he nods his head, leaning into Shuichi’s hand slightly before the detective can retract his hand.

“Good morning, Amami,” says Kyoko, who’s there.

“Morning,” Rantaro returns, smiling, as he is admittedly a bit embarrassed but he doesn’t want to express it.

The older detective touches his shoulder with a gloved hand as she walks past. “Happy birthday,” Kyoko doesn’t smile, but she nods at him, and then moves away, and Rantaro smiles at her back as she crosses the room to do something or another. It’s kind of her to be here, even though they don’t know each other very well. It’s kind of everyone to be here, really.

“Uhm, so,” Shuichi pauses. “I have another present for you, if you’re interested.”

“Oh yeah?” Rantaro turns and looks at the detective. “And what is tha-”

Shuichi reaches up and pulls his boyfriend down into a kiss. Rantaro is effectively silenced, but he smiles against it, and feels Shuichi’s lips tilt up at the edges too.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm I love me some Saimami kisses
> 
> I had fun doing this ajbdfhas I have written SO MUCH Amami this week I'm losing my mind and there's still a lot of shit underway,,, awh man y'all I hope you like Amami bc we are THRIVING
> 
> thanks to froppysexual and Storyflight for being my homies and doing this week with me. you the real ones
> 
> also ::eyes:: Mary as well? owo?
> 
> kinda wild that Rantaro has a birthday can you imagine
> 
> anyway now I hibernate until my wife's birthday week comes up whoopeeeeeeee


End file.
